FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a personal area network (PAN) 100. A PAN is a network organized around a single individual. The PAN 100 includes a host device 105, and one or more external devices 110. The host device 105 communicates with the one or more external devices 110 (either via a wired communication channel 115 or a wireless communication channel 120). The host device 105 can be a computer, a portable cellular telephone, a radio, or other device capable of acting as a host for one or more external devices 110. The external devices 110 can be a hard drive, a printer, a remote speaker/microphone (RSM), a video camera, or other device that communicates to the host device 105.
In the public safety realm, personal area networks are often used to interconnect communication equipment used by first responders (e.g., a police officer or a firefighter). For instance, a personal area network may be used to interconnect a wireless microphone and a wireless earphone with a communication device, such as two-way radio. It is also possible that the communication devices associated with other individuals may connect to the personal area network. Another kind of network, that is similar to a PAN, but usually includes a mounted transceiver hat supports communications among multiple devices that are each associated with unique individuals, is a vehicle area network (VAN). As its name implies, a vehicle area network is associated with a vehicle (for example, a police vehicle or fire truck) and usually relies on a vehicle-mounted mounted transceiver (for example, a vehicle network modem, gateway, or access point). Communication equipment associated with passengers in or around a vehicle may communicate with each other using communication links supported by the vehicle-mounted transceiver. When the vehicle-mounted transceiver has a capability to communicate with other networks (for example, a cellular network), then the vehicle area network may also support communications with devices located remotely from the vehicle. It may be desirable for devices not associated with the vehicle area network to utilize communication links provided by the vehicle area network.
Thus, there is a need for coordination of wireless devices between personal area networks and vehicle area networks.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.